


The Late Show

by rocksalt_rifle (trismegistus)



Series: Fullmetal Alchemist/Supernatural Mashup [19]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/rocksalt_rifle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fullmetal Alchemist/Supernatural fusion. Winry can't watch her show when the boys are like this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Late Show

Roy leaned forward and picked his beer up off the coffee table. It had long since gotten dark, but no one had bothered to get up to close the curtains specifically, it was always for beer or more chips or the pizza guy. "Shouldn't we be getting worried about Al and Mei yet?" he asked, beer at his lips.

"Nah," Ed said. He was slouched down against the couch cushions, one foot on Roy's coffee table and the other on the floor. It was the slouch of a sulking fifteen-year-old, which was impressive given that Ed was twice that age. Of course it also tempted Roy with Ed's incredible flexibility, but that was a thought for another time.

"Nah?" Roy repeated. "It's been two days."

"Which Al is going to realize sooner or later, and either rush his ass over here to explain that he lost track of time fucking Mei, or call and claim another hunt came up as if we all don't know what those two do when our backs are turned." Ed took a pull from the bottle of beer he had resting on his thigh. "I'm not worried."

Roy rolled his eyes, but said nothing else, gaze drifting over Ed to Winry, who was sitting with her legs tucked under her and leaning in to the arm of the couch. Winry glanced over and caught Roy's eye and smirked, then diverted her gaze back to the TV. "The idiot box consumes us all," Roy said with a sigh, glancing back at the television as well.

The program they were watching was drawing to its close, which was something Roy was thankful for. He should have known better than to listen to Ed and stop on a history documentary about werewolves, because both Ed and Winry spent the majority of the program bitching at the television screen about the factual inaccuracies that were being presented. Roy had pointed out that the show was a fictional documentary once but both Ed and Winry had glared at him so Roy shut up and drank his beer.

Winry had liberated the remote, as it was her turn to pick a program or movie, and spent a minute scrolling through before turning it onto some reality dancing show and settling in with an amused sound. Ed groaned, loudly. "Do we REALLY have to watch this?"

Winry shoved Ed in the shoulder without looking at him. "Shut up, dickweed. 'S my turn."

"I thought you'd stop on, like, the motorcycle show or something, not this girly shit," Ed muttered. After about two minutes he started protesting, again. "Man, this shit is gay. I bet you watch this shit all the time, don't you, Mustang. 'Cause it's gay."

"Sounds like someone is insecure about his masculinity," Roy said evenly.

Ed elbowed Roy roughly, which given his slouched position, put his elbow right about Roy's kidney. "Ow!" Roy protested, trying to evade a second attack.

"Boys," Winry said warningly, without looking at either of them.

"Roy started it," Ed sulked.

"What are you, twelve?" Roy asked in disbelief.

"Bet you'd like that, ya pedo," Ed snorted. Winry smacked Ed in the side of the head. "OW! What the hell was that for!?"

"Shut up, I'm trying to watch," Winry said.

Ed crossed his arms over his chest and sulked more. Roy took the empty beer bottle from Ed's hand and placed it among the wealth of others that the three of them had drank so far. Ed glowered at Roy and Roy ignored him, instead opting to watch the program Winry had selected. Winry glanced over at them once and, noting that Roy was voluntarily watching, smiled. Ed was watching too, but caught her eye and muttered "Shut up I'm watching this under duress, it's so gay."

The next time Winry glanced over, Ed had worked a hand under his tee shirt and was scratching his belly, muttering to himself. He didn't appear to realize he was doing that, because he was actually watching TV. Roy, on the other hand, was watching Ed. Roy rested his hand on Ed's thigh, and Ed didn't seem to notice that either. Winry raised an eyebrow but nothing else of interest happened so she went back to watching the show, but now keeping an eye out for movement on her peripheral vision.

Ed looked down at a commercial break and saw Roy's hand on his thigh, rubbing small, encouraging circles. Ed was warm and relaxed and surrounded by people on either side he trusted and a little boozed up, to boot, so he had no compulsions about slipping a hand down over his crotch and rubbing himself through his jeans. That felt really good, and Ed lost interest in the program, putting more pressure on himself. He felt Roy stop rubbing his thigh and flicked his eyes over to Mustang. Roy wasn't watching him, there was something particularly interesting on the TV.

His loss. Ed wiggled his butt a little to get more comfortable and easily flicked the snap to his jeans open, snaking a hand down into his pants and freeing his half-hard erection. He let in a little hiss of breath as the cooler air came into contact his hot flesh and he rubbed his finger and thumb over the head of his cock, pinching it a little. Ed let his eyes slide half-closed as he ran his fingers up and down the soft skin of his penis and stroked himself to full hardness.

Winry glanced over at Ed because it was a commercial break, and she had felt him shift. She let out a little gasp of surprise and bit her bottom lip, but Ed didn't seem to hear her, lost in his own little world.

Roy shifted and that drew Winry's attention from Ed's hand on his cock. She looked over and Roy met her eye, then laid his own hand over the top of Ed's cock, rubbing his thumb over the head and spreading the precome that was was leaking from the tip. Ed let out a little satisfied noise and turned his head to Roy, and Roy leaned down and kissed him.

"Roy," Ed breathed against Mustang's mouth, arching a little against the couch as Roy squeezed his cock lightly. Winry shifted on her corner of the couch a bit impatiently, mouth open slightly as she watched Roy put his tongue into Ed's mouth again. Ed tilted his head slightly to the side and Roy kissed the side of his jaw and started working his way down Ed's throat.

Roy lifted his gaze and met Winry's. "Are you just going to gawk?" he rumbled against Ed's throat.

"Seems you've got things well in hand," Winry responded, shifting on her legs.

"Well, I could use some help," Roy said. He pushed Ed into Winry so he could get off of the couch. Ed let out an undignified yelp as Winry grabbed him by the jaw and turned his head to kiss him.

Ed was at an uncomfortable angle for a moment, but he soon shifted on his hips and somehow managed to roll himself to his knees so he could get higher than Winry, and force her chin up. Before he could start to assert himself further, Roy returned and managed to snag Ed around his waist, picking him right up off the couch. Roy wasn't that much bigger than Ed, he was taller, but not by much. He was able to get Ed on his feet though, and shoved him toward the bedroom. Ed let out another squawk of indignation and Roy said primly "If we're going to do this, we're not getting your spunk on my couch. Again." Winry, who had gotten up on her knees on the couch cushion, giggled.

Ed looked defiant. "Why does it matter where I get my spunk, it always gets cleaned - OW! Ok, okay, bedroom, you didn't have to squeeze my balls like that, ow-"

Winry got up off the couch and came around it, grabbed Ed by his shirt and tugged him down to kiss her. This did distract him and he wrapped an arm around the small of her back, drawing her to him and trapping his erection between them both. Roy gave Ed a gentle nudge in the back and he thankfully took the hint, leading Winry backwards toward the bedroom.

Winry let Ed lead, kept her eyes clothes and sucked on his tongue as it explored her mouth, until she felt the back of her legs bump into the mattress and she stopped. She opened her eyes, the room was dark, hell, the only light was the reflected glow of the still-on television from down the hall.

Ed's eyes reflected the wan light for a moment like a cat's. "God, Winry," he said, voice husky. She rested a hand on his hip and the other found his cock, lightly stroking the tip with her nails.

He worked his hands up under her shirt, finding the band of her bra and fumbling for the clasps in the darkness. "For someone who's so good at picking locks, you're not very handy with bras," Winry laughed into Ed's chest as he finally got the back open.

"Shut up," Ed said, and kissed her quiet. Winry's teeth scraped on his bottom lip and then Roy flipped on the overhead light. They both started and Ed swore, while Winry just buried her face in Ed's shirt as she blinked away stars. "Way to kill the goddamn mood, Mustang."

"Shut up, Ed," Roy said. He flicked on some of the smaller lamps in the room and then turned off the overhead one. "I like to be able to see just a little bit who I'm fucking, if you don't mind."

"Keep that shit up and you're not going to get to fuck anyone," Ed snapped darkly, his arms around Winry protectively.

Winry laughed and wiggled out of Ed's arms, falling backwards to the bed. She started unbuttoning her shirt, one of Roy's shirts she had to borrow since she didn't have a spare change of clothes with her. Her bra hung loose by the time she'd opened her shirt and Ed pushed the shirt off her shoulders, kissing the skin exposed there.

Roy watched them for a moment, then opened his bedroom closet, rooting around for something. Ed ignored him handily, more focused on getting Winry naked. She tossed her bra off to the side somewhere, shirt puddled around her on the bed and Ed pushed her down, tongue tracing from her collar bone to one pert nipple.

Winry couldn't help but giggle, watching the top of Ed's head as he squeezed one breast and licked the other. "Oh," she gasped a bit as he rolled one nipple between thumb and finger. "Can't believe you were masturbating on the couch, Ed," she said, running her fingers through his hair.

He looked at up at her, nosing at a breast. "What can I say," he purred. "I'm a bad boy."

"You're naughty," Winry scolded, and Ed nudged her legs apart so he could run his fingers over her groin and press them there, through her jeans.

"Someone should, ah, spank you."

Ed chuckled into her chest, and raised his head. "Spank me?"

Roy's head emerged from the closet. "Did someone say Ed needed to be spanked?" Winry tilted her head back and looked at Roy upside down, a goofy grin on her face while Ed unzipped her jeans.

"Like hell I'm gonna let you do that again, Mustang, that actually hurt." Ed didn't sound too amused. He slide one hand down into Winry's pants and she giggled, before letting out a little moan of appreciation. "Let's get you out of those pants," Ed rumbled, sliding his other hand into her jeans and helping them down over her hips.

The bed tilted as Roy got up onto it from the other side. Winry watched him with interest, and then Roy put his hands under her shoulder and pulled her up onto his lap. Ed still had her jeans and she slid right out of them, so Ed tossed them onto the floor before getting up on the bed as well.

Winry leaned her head back against Roy's chest and he tilted his own down and kissed her awkwardly. Winry raised an eyebrow at Ed. "You're not allowed on the bed 'till you're naked too," she informed him, pushing at him with a foot.

"Roy's not naked," Ed protested.

Winry kissed Roy again and ignored Ed. Ed grabbed at her foot to tickle it but she kicked him in the arm. "Naked," she said. "Now."

Grumbling, Ed slid off the bed and stripped his shirt off, and wriggled out of his jeans and boxers. Winry and Roy watched this both with approval on their faces. Ed kicked his jeans off. He put one hand on his hip. "Satisfied?"

"Not yet," Winry purred. Ed put a knee on the bed, and Winry held out her hand to him. When Ed reached to take it, she deftly slipped a cuff on it. Ed looked down at it in surprise, then up at Roy. "Now the other one," Winry said with a grin.

"Don't look at me," Roy said, with a matching grin.

Ed sighed, but he didn't look unhappy, and willingly gave Winry his other hand. She closed the other cuff on it. "That's not too tight, right?" she asked as he tested the cuffs.

"You know I can get out of these in under a minute, right?" Ed asked. He frowned at the cuffs as he tested them.

"Yeah, but you're not going to," Roy said.

Ed looked between Roy and Winry. "Am I going to need a safe word?" he asked.

Winry got up on her knees and kissed him, grabbing the chain of the cuffs with one hand. "C'mon," she said, tugging on it. "I think you've been a very naughty boy, Ed."

Ed groaned and let her drag him up onto the bed. Roy had a lead attached to the footboard of the bed and tied Ed's cuffs to it. Ed had plenty of leeway on the line, though, and sat up, cross-legged.

"So you're gonna spank me," Ed said, eyebrow raised. He looked over at Roy, who was still clothed and frowned. "Why does Roy still get to wear clothes, if I gotta be naked so does he."

"What's the matter, Ed," Roy rumbled, putting one hand on Ed's thigh and squeezing it. "I thought you liked being naked."

Ed stared at Roy, then looked over at Winry, who appeared to be in charge of things. "Roy's not naked," he informed her.

Winry had gotten up off the bed and was looking in the box that Roy had dragged out of his closet. She let out a low noise of astonishment. "This is an impressive collection," she told Roy, impressed.

"Impressive collection of what?" Ed twisted around to look at Winry, and Roy caught his head and kissed him. "What's in the box, Roy?" Ed asked. "It's not a severed head, is it?"

"Yes, Ed, I keep a severed head in a box just for this very occasion," Roy said dryly.

Ed glowered at him. "Man, you need to watch more movies," he informed Roy, and Roy pushed Ed's shoulder, then leaned down and squeezed his dick. Ed let out a low noise and Roy forced him up on his knees, the lead permitting him to balance his weight on his hands.

"Is Ed making Brad Pitt jokes?" Winry asked, climbing back on the bed. She had found a switch in the box, it was not particularly large. She tapped it against one hand lightly. "I'm disappointed, Roy, no paddles."

Ed looked over his shoulder at Winry, who then flicked the switch onto Ed's ass, leaving a single bright red mark, that quickly faded. Ed let out a choked noise.

"Huh, thought I had one," Roy said. "Maybe it was the chick's, I don't remember."

"I'm learning more and more about your conquests," Ed said, and then Winry flicked the switch against his ass two more times in quick succession. "Dammit," Ed breathed, his face starting to go red.

"So I guess I could spank you in the traditional sense," Winry purred, cupping her hand and smacking Ed across the ass sharply. Ed drew in a breath quickly but didn't make a noise. Roy rumbled his approval, stripping his own tee shirt off.

"Winry," Roy murmured, drawing her in for a quick kiss. Winry then smacked Ed's ass a few times in quick succession, before using the switch on him. Ed started groaning, his hips jerking every time she struck him.

The switch was starting to leave faint red welts, so whenever Winry struck Ed she then leaned in and kissed along the stinging welt, soothing the burn with her tongue. Ed groaned loudly and dropped his shoulders to the bed, burying his face in his arms, his ass in the air.

Winry ran her hand along his ass gently, then smacked it sharply. Ed took in a deep stuttering breath. "Damn, Winry," he gasped out. Winry set the switch down and sat back, stretching her legs out. She gestured to Roy, who had stripped naked in the interim.

"Ah man," Ed groaned. Roy spread his hand over Ed's ass but didn't smack it, instead lightly biting the muscled skin, just hard enough to leave indentations. "God," Ed breathed. "Someone touch my fucking cock, please," he begged.

"No, I don't think yet," Winry said, watching as Roy kissed along Ed's ass, tongue playing over the fading red welts Winry had left behind. She leaned back on one hand, legs spread open, and rubbing two fingers through her own slick as she watched Roy. Ed turned his head and watched Winry finger herself, licking his lips greedily.

Roy took advantage of Ed's distraction to press a finger into Ed's ass. Ed squeezed his eyes shut and groaned as Roy worked his finger in up to the knuckle. "I think we might need some lube," Roy said, gently massaging Ed's ass with his other hand. "'S been a while since you've been fucked, hasn't it?"

"Oh god shut up and do something to me," Ed said, turning his face back into his hands and keeping his eyes shut.

"You heard him, Winry," Roy said, handing off the bottle of lube. "So do something to him."

That got Ed's eyes open again. "Wait, wait a second-"

Winry rubbed some of the lube into her fingers, tracing them around Ed's hole lightly. "What, I thought you said you want to be fucked? That's what it sounded like to me." She pressed one finger into him, her fingers were smaller than Roy's so she didn't have quite the same difficulty as she worked the lube into Ed, stretching him.

"Oh god," Ed said, turning his face to stare at Roy, who was watching with a smirk, fingers lazily skating up and down his own cock. "Roy, ah-" Ed bit his bottom lip as Winry found his prostate and pressed against it.

Winry looked over to Roy. "Haven't done this before," she said. "How does he look?"

"Hot," Roy rumbled, tightening his grip on his own cock. "He's fine, do it."

Winry reached over to the selection of toys she had unearthed from Roy's box of tricks and pulled a particularly long, double-edged dildo from the pile. "You've had some fun before," she said, licking the end of it before sitting up on her knees. Ed looked over at her and watched Winry exhale, spreading her legs slightly and pushing one of the broad heads against herself, pressing it in to her own body.

Ed's mouth fell open and he moaned, watching her settle herself on the dildo, before she pushed Ed's cheeks apart and pressed the other end against him. "Oh fuck," Winry murmured, as the dong shifted inside her as it slide into Ed.

She couldn't move much as she settled against him, as she just slid up and down the dildo and couldn't move it inside him without slipping out of it, but they rocked together and Ed pressed his forehead into his hands and groaned, his own cock leaking into the bedspread.

"How's it feel for a girl to fuck you?" Roy shifted on the bed, grabbing Ed by his hair. Ed let out an incomprehensible groan and lifted his head. Roy guided him by his hair and Ed obediently licked Roy's cock, sucking the head of it into his mouth.

"Oh god," Winry was sliding up and down the dildo, watching Ed suck Roy's cock and she gripped his hip with a trembling hand, the other rubbing her clit hard. Ed felt Winry slide off the dildo as she came, sitting back down onto her ass on the bed and moaning loudly.

"C'mon, Ed," Roy encouraged. Now that Winry was off him, he reached around Ed and started fucking Ed with the toy still in his ass. Ed groaned around Roy's cock and sucked the side, tongue running up and down it .

"Oh please," Ed begged. "Please, fuck, let me come."

"I don't know," Roy said. He looked over at Winry, who was spreading herself open and rubbing her clit again. "What do you think?"

"I think someone needs to put a real cock in me," Winry said heavily, her eyes half-lidded.

"I can handle that," Roy said. He backed out of Ed's reach, and removed the dildo from Ed's ass, instead finding a vibrating one. He switched it on and pushed it into Ed. Ed exhaled and glared at Roy as Roy flicked the setting higher. Winry giggled from her position and Roy crawled over to her, kissing her deeply before pushing her thighs further apart and sinking into her.

"Fuck," Ed moaned, watching Roy fuck Winry. Winry tilted her hips up and hooked her legs around Roy's ass. Roy closed his eyes and grunted, hands on the mattress by Winry's head.

"Oh yeah," Winry encouraged, rocking with each of Roy's thrusts. Ed whimpered, shifting his hips, which shifted the vibrator inside of him. "Fuck, Roy, that's right, right there-"

She squeezed her legs around him tighter, and then relaxed them. "I want you to come on Ed," Winry gasped out. Roy slowed his thrusts, pushing deeper inside of Winry. "Fuck, Roy, don't you dare come in me-"

"All right, all right," Roy grunted, sliding out of Winry.

"Make him suck you off," Winry instructed, sitting up as Roy ran his fingers down his glistening cock. "I want him to taste me on you."

Ed was breathing hard, and was so close to orgasm it looked painful. Roy hesitated, close to him. "If he bites you, I'll tear his balls off," Winry said sweetly. Ed shot Winry a murderous look, and let Roy push his cock into Ed's mouth, fucking it.

He curled his tongue around Roy's cock and Roy squeezed the base, yanking it out of Ed's mouth quickly and jerking off, coming in stripes across Ed's face. Ed closed his eyes and turned his head away, but not before it could fall across his nose and into his bangs. Winry laughed, delighted, and pushed Ed down, rolling him over and sinking onto him. Ed let out a ridiculously long groan, pushing his hips up into Winry twice before he tipped over the edge, coming inside her.

"Fuck yeah," Winry encouraged, as Ed shuddered into her. She leaned down, pressing against his chest, and licked his face clean of Roy.

"Fucking hell," Ed moaned, once he stopped shuddering. Winry sat up on him, his softening cock still inside her, and pressed her hands on his shoulder. "Now," she instructed. "Are you gonna start jerking off when I want to watch my show again?"

"Ohhh, fuck," Ed repeated, staring dazedly at the ceiling. Roy laughed huskily and leaned down to kiss Ed. Winry smoothed her hands over Ed's chest, lifting her hips so he could slide out of her.

"I think he's learned his lesson," Roy said with a chuckle. From somewhere in the room a cell phone went off, and Roy slid off the bed to find it.

"I hope so," Winry murmured, spreading herself over Ed and settling her head under his chin. Ed buried his nose into her hair and took a deep breath, and she grinned. "Although I wouldn't mind doing this again..."

"It's your turn to get tied down," Ed murmured in her ear, and Winry shivered at the tone of his voice.

"That was Mei," Roy called from the bathroom, where his pants had gone when he'd thrown them. "They're, uh, on their way here." He appeared in the doorway, and Winry had already slid off Ed.

"I call first shower!" she shouted, darting past Roy and shoving him through the doorway, slamming it behind her. Roy rolled his eyes and walked out into the hallway, presumably to use the shower in the spare room.

Ed looked from the door to the hallway to the door to the bathroom. "Hey," he called out. "Anyone gonna let me outta these cuffs...?"


End file.
